realmsoforbisfandomcom-20200213-history
Orbis
The world of Orbis is home to many groups of people, and has been home to many conflicts throughout the years. Orbis is divided into separate nations that all operate under their own government. Orbis has a long history, although some accounts may be based in more in fiction than in fact. History The history of Orbis can be divided into 3 major periods: The Primal Era, The Conquest Era, and the Magic Era. The Primal Era According to the Ancient Scriptures found in Present Day Jeko, "Before the Primal Era, there was nothing but light. Out of this light, The Primal God was born. The Primal God created the first dimension. He then used his spit to create stars. Fiery Balls of light in the sky. The stardust slowly began collecting independently of the Primal God. The Primal God then created the twin gods of Time and Space. Together, the three gods created a planet. As this planet began to form, there was a taint in it. A small imperfection that would eventually grow. Soon after, The Primal God created beasts. Beasts ravaged the planet as wildlife began to grow around them. The Beasts fought against each other in destructive battles, destroying the planet around them. The Primal God, enraged, sealed away the most dangerous beasts. He then came up with a solution to the problem of mindless beasts destroying his creations. He created 3 more gods who sprouted from his chest, The Knowledge, Emotion, and Willpower gods. They fixed the planet and created intelligent beings. These beings were known as Mortals, they weren't immortal like gods. They had a lifespan, and they could live and die. Because of this, 2 entities were formed as the personification of Life and Death, Midis and Ante-Midis, respectively. Meanwhile, the taint in the planet seeped into the new lifeforms, attaching itself to their bodies like a virus. This virus made them capable of evil, and soon they started to fight, building nations and empires. Midis and Ante-Midis claimed half the population each, creating the first two races. Angels and Demons. And so begun our era. Hail Midis." Most of these scriptures were destroyed, all info that exists of the "creation" of Orbis, comes from one scroll. The Conquest Era Gimea Sometime after the Primal Era, Angels and Demons began to discover beasts. They used these as tools of combat. The Dragon Wars were a series of battles fought entirely using these beasts, known as Dragons. The Dragon Wars was fought between the Holy Orbis Empire (Represented by Midis) and the Blood Faction (Represented by Ante-Midis), The wars lasted about 140 years before the Blood Faction surrendered during the Battle of Crystal Peak. Legends say that one of the Dragons on the side of Holy Orbis crashed into the mountain, made entirely of crystal, destroying it. Soon, the power of the dragon, infused inside the mountain created an entirely new race, The Viterus. Viterus sightings usually occurred around the time of the ending of the war. After the war, the Holy Orbis Empire established a state in the south west of Orbis, dubbing it the "Gimean Empire", The Gimean Empire began to expand and rule over half of Orbis. They were sucessful and almost conquered the nation until they encountered a strange group of people. They were like Angels, but without wings, organized in barbarian tribes and speaking a strange language and using different technology. They drove back the forces of the Empire. The Gimeans called these strange people "Humans" and sought to exterminate them. However, many citizens of the Gimean empire went to join the human tribes, and resulted in their races intermingling. The Demons also did this. A hybrid between a demon and a human is called a Paragon. The Gimean Empire eventually crumbled and was pushed back to the south where it still exists today (although in a much much weaker state then before) A new state was formed from the territory left behind, simply called Gimea. Gimea was split into two territories, Main and Aux Gimea. Gimea became the hub for all races later on, and entered it's golden age at the end of the Conquest Era. To the east of Gimea, the Ogre Wildlands or "Aero" as reffered to by the Ogres and Red Ogres who lived there, was home to many Barbarian Tribes, because of this, the citizens of Gimea built a giant wall that marked the border to protect against the Ogre Invaders. Korris The Korris Icelands, being the furthest up north in Orbis, were a very harsh enviorment. The Gimean Empire didn't dare expand into the Dark Korris Wastelands, because of the disgusting half-beast half mortal monsters that lived there. However, past these creatures, there existed a giant settlement of Gators, who adapted to the climate and were immune to the threat the creatures posed. These Gators lived in peace, some heard whispers of a land called Gimea, and migrated there. Further east in Dark Korris, there existed a strange site where random objects from space would crash, strange technology, and aliens. A group of these aliens called themselves the Dark Elves, and established a settlement using the crashed technology. They called it Audiotar. Many Dark Elves moved up further north out of Korris, and eventually became the Forest Elves. On the other side of Korris, A giant ball of energy was laying dormant, When this energy activated, the metal around it begun to form into sentient beings called Robots. Robots occupied and formed a village, called the Mech Ice Village. Many Robots began to reject the ball of energy however, and became Automatons, war-like robots who can fly. Kafterraria Kafterraria, more of a collection of villages then a nation, was running rampant with beasts during the Conquest Era. Many Apeling lived there, most being either Ninja or Samurai. Kafterraria stayed peaceful for the entirety of the era.